sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Climate change UK news Jan-Mar 2008
CS) technology in the future are undermined by the evidence. A UN report into its viability predicted it won't be able to play any significant role for decades and earlier this year the UK Chancellor Alistair Darling admitted that the system was "in the foothills" and "may never work". Nobel Peace prize winner Al Gore said in January: "I can't understand why there aren't rings of young people blocking bulldozers and preventing them from constructing coal-fired power stations." Last month Dr James Hansen, the climate scientist, wrote a letter to Gordon Brown telling the Prime Minister his energy policy could be a "tipping point for the world." }} 2008 *2007 UK emissions estimated to be 2 per cent lower than in 2006, March 27 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, March 27 *£4 million to help local authorities fight climate change, March 11 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, March 11 From April, councils’ success in cutting carbon dioxide emissions will be measured as part of a new performance framework. They will also be assessed on their efforts to adapt to the effects of climate change, and to tackle fuel poverty. Many councils are expected to set specific targets to lead the drive to cut back on carbon emissions in their areas. *Prime Minister announces Youth Climate change Champions, February 20 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, February 20 topic *Mayor of London gives green light to charge to tackle climate change, February 12 Greater London Authority, February 12 * emissions higher than Government admit, Friends of the Earth, January 31 Friends of the Earth, January 31 FoE claim the figures would be 6 per cent higher if pollution from international flights was included and is calling on the Government to include these missing emissions in the Climate Change Bill. "Aviation is the fastest growing source of emissions in the UK and has twice the climate impact because the gases are emitted at altitude. Yet the Government has left aviation emissions out of the Climate Change Bill currently being debated in parliament." The Environmental Audit Committee in Parliament has also questioned the Government's logic in leaving emissions out of the Climate Change Bill. *Carbon dioxide ( emissions) "virtually the same", January 31Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, January 31 The final figures for all greenhouse gas emissions in the UK in 2006 show that total greenhouse gas emissions were down 0.5 per cent on 2005 levels, while carbon dioxide ( ), which makes up about 85 per cent of the UK’s total greenhouse gas emissions, stayed virtually the same (a 0.1 per cent fall). The biggest decrease in emissions was in the residential sector, with a fall of 4 per cent on 2005 levels, along with a decrease of 1.6 per cent in the business sector. Other sectors increased, including energy supply (up by 1.5 per cent) and transport (up by 1.3 percent). *Scientists urge Government: tougher cuts, January 21 WWF-UK, January 21 Related topics *Low carbon communities UK news References Category:Climate change UK Climate change